narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Orchestra and The Feral Clan
Sunagakure; Yet Another Excursion Defeat is immenant. And so is Death. But Life... is the joy that keeps us moving on. Some choose to protect it... others, embrace it. And few choose to crush it... and devour it's presence when sighted. All mortals should know their decision... we should know our decision... Hibiki Odorite was heading to the Kazekage's chambers, Seishin Omocha was already there waiting for her... following her was her puppet and usual chosen partner, Raito, the Reaper-Puppet. Seishin was reading a rather interesting book about a haunting upon a small village while patiently waiting for his partners presence. With his giant scroll leaning on the wall and shadowed Kouken puppet sitting on the ground all remained silent. Except mere noises of the Kazekage's pen scribbling through paperwork. Hibiki glanced to the guards outside of the Kazekage's chamber, nodding to them both before she entered. Her presence was intimidating as is... plus Raito didn't help. Entering the room, Raito stood over her like a looming guardian angel... or death angel. "Sorry, I'm here now, the 'party' can officially start." her tone comedic, she knew the situation was serious, but she didn't want to be. "Welcome, Hibiki." Without looking at his partner, Seishin gently closed his the ever so fascinating book and placed it back into his shinobi pouch. "It seems you took your time traveling back here, as its been a good hour. Luckily I've had the same novel you allowed me to borrow. Serving good use for something to due...quite amusing actually. However this isn't the matter at hand. You remarked that you wanted to privately speak with us Sakyū?" Seishin turned toward the current Kazekage's direction, awaiting a answer. Pausing from her paperwork Sakyū looked up at the two puppeteers and appeared to look over them for a moment before speaking. Usually she would have lectured Hibiki for taking her time and casual mannerisms, but something was different today. "Now that the two of you are here, we can get right to business," she began sternly, "As you know political tensions have been high lately, and most everyone is trying to avoid war at all costs." Quickly pulling a specific stack of paper off of the mess that was her desk the Kazekage flipped through the paper until she found what she was looking for. "This is where the two of you come up. You are being charged with transporting an item of critical importance away from Sunagakure," Sakyū explains without looking back up at the duo. Hibiki nodded, "What is this item?" her head tilted in curiosity, her odd choice of masquera was showing, this time a dark purple. Her odd choice of clothing also pointed her out in the crowd. "If no more information is provided... Kazekage-chan, we shall make our way out." "It'll be fun." Her voice was snickering almost... even in the presence of her leader. Immediately snapping her fingers Sakyū beckons several ANBU to appear behind her desk, one of them holding small battered chest. "It's probably best if you don't know what is inside here, and I would urge you not to attempt to find out," the Kazekage says taking the chest and setting it on her desk in front of the two puppet masters. "The location of where you are to transport this to will be delivered to you later, but for now just distance yourself from the village. There is of course a high probability of combat, so prepare yourselves. A few ANBU will be observing you from the shadows along their journey, but their mission is to make sure that this item is not obtained by the hostiles. As such it wouldn't be wise to expect them to help you in combat or even make their presence known," Sakyū explains before standing from her desk and looking out the window, "You're dismissed." "I'll grab my puppet collection scrolls at home, as well as grabbing a few other items while we're away from the Sand Village. Just for safety." Grabbing his large scroll from the wall, he tightly wrapped it around his waist by the sash. While leaving the Kazekage's office, Seishin merely used chakra strings to control Kouken, silently following the master until it clutches around his back once again. Stopping at the doorway, he turned toward his fellow puppet partner and asked, "You coming Hibiki?" Raito followed without the use of chakra strings, his scythe held over his shoulder almost lazily as his chakra-core pulsed within him dimmly, giving him motion and a beastial mind to the lowest. Hibiki nodded, "Sure, I'm bored enough to go with ya'. Kazekage-chan is fun and all... just not -that- fun." snickering afterwards, she followed. "Cya Kazekage-chan, the mission will be done! And also, I wouldn't worry about us; if Seishin chickens out I can be the 'man' of the relationship and defend us both." "Tch, I could do this alone you know?" Seishin responds after hearing Hibiki's comical remark about their current mission, which actually made him smirk. Casually walking out of the Kazekage's building, the cooling wind blew gracefully through the air; small particles of sand carried along. "Meet me near the villages gates while I retrieve some supplies from my house. Go ahead and grab anything else you need also. I don't want to be a mile away from the village and you forgetting something at home again. Alright?" Seishin explained in a soft tone, ready to get this mission underway. "Alright... yeesh, pushy." sticking her tongue out as she ran, Raito followed her possessively, even hitting Seishin's shoulder as she left to go get a scroll or two for the venture. This would be fun, and she had to be perpared...not that she couldn't beat an enemy with only! She could. "Heh...talk about pushy." Referring to Hibiki's large puppet. Instead of rushing off recklessly toward his house, he simply walked. His house was only a ten minutes away from the Kazekage's village so there was no need to really rush. After half an hour had passed, Seishin was completely prepared. Bandages tightly wrapped along his arms, poisons and antidotes were organized and placed in his pouch. Kunai strapped and dipped in highly toxic poison for in case of a last resort, and finally puppet scrolls were fastened along his waist; as well as some hidden scrolls up his sleeves. Locking his front door, he glanced up in the sky. The sun was slowly setting upon the horizon, drowning itself within the eternal sands. Natures beauty at its fullest. However, Seishin had straighten his mind focusing on the objective. Body Flickering off to the rendezvous, determined. Two large scrolls was all she needed... placing them on her back, strapping them to her chest soon after, she had her kunai pouch equipped. One last article of use... a small dirk; shaped as a cross was hidden by a trigger in her right sleeve, with a senbon-launcher on her left sleeve. This would be enough. Before leaping out of her room, she grapsed a paper-weight... or so it seemed. It was a skull, the skull of her murdered foster-father. Now since rotted and cleaned... she would love the upcoming journey... violence was asured. Glorious. With that, she dropped the skull, and leapt out her window to head to the rendevous. Iwagakure In the Tsuchikage's Office, Dasuto Musume, the current Tsuchikage of Iwagakure signaled for her shinobi to enter. She had called an clan-head within the realm of Iwagakure so that she may gather an item of importance... and item from Sungakure. Pondering it slowly, she began back to her paper-work, waiting for someone to enter, for the mission or otherwise. Giving a faint knock on the door to the Tsuchikage's office, a cheery Kidan waves a hand at Dasuto. "Tsuchikage sama, you rang?" Kidan called. Dasuto gave a nod, her brown eyes gazing upward to his large form. "Yes, take a seat please." "I called because I need you to accomplish a mission for me succesfully, and with perfection." "Are you in?" Her body motion keen, she placed her pen and paper down to give full attention, and hope he paid the same. As Kidan sat infront of the Tsuchikage, he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Pausing for a few seconds, he quickly gave a hardy and loud laugh. "Of course Dasuto sama" he called slamming his hand onto the desk, causing the room to shake. "So, whats the details?" he asked. Smiling afterwards, she had to keep a serious tone for his not-so-serious actions. "Alright then, firstly... there is an item of importance being transported from Sungakure to outskirts of Kusagakure, I need you to retrieve it; it's Iwagakure property, and is all in terms ours; do you understand?" "Losing it is not an option." "If your up for it; get what you need, and head out, reports from tracker-nin state it's already being moved as we speak." Raising his eyebrow, Kidan stood up and stretched his arms. Swirling around, he moved to the door before turning his head back. "Any info on what this item is?" he asked the Tsuchikage. Dasuto shook her head. "Classified, it's under the jurisdiction of S-Class, so only my ears alone; if I see fit, I'll tell you." "But first, retrieve the item." "Understood?" she asked once more, she had given orders, and it was time to move out. Giving a nod, he waved his hand back. Patting the pack on his lower waist, he noticed he was low on certain materials and made his way back to the Mushinoiki Clan Compound. Dasuto watched as he left, smiling, he was always intresting to be around. Atleast he was patriotic for his Clan and Village. Surein Mushinoiki sat on top of the gates leading to the Mushinoiki Compound, she was waving her feet around lazily, her gaze to the roads leading to her Clan just incase anyone intresting came along, so she could do something besides sit here! UGH! A figure was appearing, it was uncle! "Yay!" Walking through the compound gates, aided by his companion Great Panda Chō Kidan not wanting Surein to take not that he was leaving on a mission glanced up at her on the post. "Surein, go find your cousins. Play with them for a bit" he said walking farther into the compound. Surein frowned, "I have been, but some are away on missions, and Fushibi is sick..." sighing, she dropped down to follow her Uncle. A father figure in her own way, Surein placed her hand in her pockets and continued to walk with him. She was much more flamboyant and brightly dressed then most. A white jacket with yellow high-lights, along with her unique goggles. "Where you going?" Still trying to keep his mouth shut about the mission, Kidan mustered the only lie he could. "I'm going to teach Great Panda Chō here some tricks" he called lifting the panda over his shoulder. Smiling at Surein, he felt ashamed at the bad lie and hoped it would work. "I'll come watch then!" she admitted, "It'll be fun." still not thrown off the hitch-hike with him, Surein wasn't just going to leave like that. Giving a smile, all Kidan could think was "Im such an idiot". Taking a serious expression, he calmly said "I'm going on a mission, and I expect you to stay put". "Wha-what?" "Why?" Surein questioned, she was old enough to go on missions, she could help. "I want to help you then! It's boring and I need to do something." answering with a finish, she waited for a reply; probably no. Placing his hand to her head, he calmly stated "I can't put myself to letting you accompany me.... this mission is of greater importance". As he said this, he quickly filled his pouch back up and turned to Surein. "Great Panda Chō, please hold her down for me" he said with a smile. The large panda quickly flopped on top of her, holding her in place. Surein howled at Cho. "Hey, fatty, get off of me! Just because your furry and cute doesn't mean I can't kick your butt, you black-and-white punching bag!" growling in irritation, his weight was burdensome, yelling to her Uncle as he headed away, "Hey! HEY!" Too bad it would play on deaf ears. Walking back through the compound, Kidan waved back to his niece. "Stay put Chō" is the last words he muttered before he faded from Surein's sight. Surein was now out of sight... and the puppet masters were on the way to Kusagakure with the item so far dubbed; Pandora's Box... Kusagakure Entrance, Battle Over Valuable Property Life is full of hassles. Some light. Some burdensome. You choose how you handle them... The sun had already dove under the earth, only partially glistening whatever was leftover of the light in the sky. Already in the Kusagakure's border, nature was much more different in these whereabouts then his normal home. Filled with freshening air, calming noise and life. Seishin took his time attaining the destination, maintaining awareness of his surroundings. Knowing the Anbu were probably still watching over them but was unsure if anyway else did the same. Hibiki was in charge of carrying the box the full length of the to objective, of course of her puppets carried instead of using her own hands. Seishin didn't blame her though, it was good thinking to place it in the arms of a puppet, for safety and protective reasoning of course. "It seems that we don't have much more ground to cover. Should be over soon." "Can't wait." "I'm starving... thirsty... for good food mind you; not this travel-food crap." hissing in her tone, she continued to walk, Raito had the box chained to his back; a criss-cross fashion holding it tight to him. He didn't seem to mind... but then again; he could rarely think so it didn't matter, as long as he did the heavy lifting. "And it's so boring! This is the reason I don't work for Kazekage-chan alot; she always gives the most boring crud to the Puppeteer's... I think it's out of spite..." Now the complaining would begin... "She just hates our kind because of Sasori and his whole human-puppet ordeal, and just because the 3rd Kazekage was turned into a puppet." "I think she likes you better then me honestly." the words never seemed to end... and she wasn't going to stop complaining; she had to do something when she was bored! This was Hibiki's way. "Tch, nonsense Hibiki." Seishin would begin his short lectures/speeches of proving his teammate wrong. Hibiki would probably focus her attention on something else while Seishin spoke, since mostly what he preached was either boring or uninteresting. "A Kage shouldn't judge its people by the actions of former shinobi who betrayed the village, rather base them on what they have done to protect and serve the village and its people. Sasori was a selfish seed that was mislead due to his personal life. His mother and father died when he was only a young one, thats what triggered his problem. Poor fool..." Approaching closer, he could see the end of the field; large gapping area. Most likely there would be a bridge near them, in order to cross the from their end to the other. "Oh... I'm guessing you and Sakyu-Chan are all buddy-buddy now and somehow can tell these secrets from her mind?" Hibiki was the usual smartalic. "Oh; and what happened to Sasori was ten times worse to me... he lost two people. I lost my clan." Then she turned to him to flash a cunning happy smile; hiding hatred and near insanity. "Life's peachy, eh?" Seeing the location coming into view, she signaled for Raito to take the forward position, and he soon picked up his pace. "No offense to you Seishin-kun; but despite her calm demeanor and reserved nature... I don't trust easy." her words tense, she decided to let herself drift the backward position to protect the flank incase of bandits. Rolling his eyes at Hibiki's smart attitude, he sighed and responded to her comments. "Tch..the only time I'm even around her is when she requests immediate assistance with various things, such as missions like this. I rarely have an actual conversation outside of duties and work; let alone actually knowing her. As I'm a citizen and shinobi of Sunagukure, its my order to serve, protect, and trust the Kazekage." At the edge of the ground, Seishin observed the area strongly, attempting to detect movement of the slightest. Surrounding area is excellent for an ambush, especially since they were near the edge of the hill. "As long as she reaches my expectations as an human being." Refusing to say it out loud due to personal reasons of Seishin. "Alright. According to the map our destination is located west somewhere near three miles from here." Looking down on the rushing creek water pondering how they will get down there with Hibiki's puppet guarding the box. "Water is not to deep...but I wanna avoid making noise that could reveal our position." Hibiki planned her next ideal in concept. "Alright..." "This should be easy; Raito open up." Raito did as told; spreading his rib-cage open, and placed his hand on the ground. Hibiki simply walked onto his hand, and Raito pulled Hibiki to his own skeletal body; acting as a suit of armor would, or a protector. Hibiki could control the puppet from the 'inside' though clearly visible despite the cloak and rib cage, she could use Chakra Strings to manuevuer his entire frame. Looking to Seishin, she had the package on her back, and used Raito's clawed foot and barbed hands to begin moving down the cliff. "Hurry up slow poke." Following his partner he slowly and carefully climbed down the cliff area until they reached the near rushing water. Calmly placing his feet gently on top of the water to prevent large noise. Before Hibiki had the chance to step into the large stream, Seishin advices her to pause. "Careful now Hibiki..." In the distance, Kidan managed his way up a tall cliff and looked over into the horizon. Watching as the clouds slowly moved into sight, his nose began to twitch. Rubbing it, he muttered silently "Sand...". Placing his palm to the ground, a plume of smoke appeared following a large panda. He pulled out a scroll and a pencil and began to scribble some information. "Great Panda Chō, please take this message back to the Village. Inform the Tsuchikage of Sunagakure shinobi" he asked as he petted the panda's head. Grasping the scroll, the panda disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dropping his bag onto the ground, he jumped down the cliff and slid down. "Come out, come out wherever you are" he sang. Surein had long since escaped the blasted bear due to it moving from the summoning back and forth. Like heck she was going to be left behind; she had left a few hours before he had, and would hopefully be there soon. Hibiki smirked, listening to the air; there was a slight noise. Her puppet was made of metal, this might need more chakra output. Placing Raito's feet on the water, the puppet eased it's way to the surface of the water, and made it's first step; this was a load... "Alright...once we locate the cavern I want you to give me the chest. Watch my back and pay attention to our surroundings while I follow the map directions." Taking the out the small chart from his pocket, looking for the appropriate icon while Seishin walking west to their next destination. "Alrighty, this should be intresting..." Raito continued to walk across the water, waiting to find the entrance to the cavern. As she walked, ripples from each clawed toe branched outward. "And I'd hurry up; if not, I might actually get to fight someone, heh." "The last thing I want is an another annoyance, I have enough of those already and don't need anymore to add onto my list. If there were to be a fight we should expect powerful shinobi, that's if we do. Any fools attempt to steal the chest then I'll just blow them up." Like his normal attitude, Seishin was serious and a bit cold in that statement. As Raito continued to walk towards the cavern, she smirked. "Oh goodies; glad your with me on this one Seishin-chan." her use of the female suffix was a bit grating. "But it'll be fun anyways..." slowly, she made her way into the cavern, and no trouble yet. After successfully entering the cavern without setting off any unknown traps which was a good thing as the ruins have shown no other signs of present life, everything else appeared to be settled with its natural surroundings. Cracks and crumbles of rock seemed to cave in itself, encasing several door ways. Running water from the floor smoothly flowed in, droplets slowly fell from the ceiling. Observing, Seishin may have found the right pathway to their final destination. "Alright give me the box, I might have to apply explosives or use some other method to squeeze through the doorway. I'm short enough to fit, you however might have a problem. Reaching the base of the mountain, Kidan glanced around smelling the air. "Their trail goes into the cavern" he thought to himself leaving to the ground to see the oddly formed foot tracks. Jumping forward, he soon reached the front of a cavern. Smirking to himself, Kidan glanced in and made his way down into the cavern. Hibiki unsnatched the chains on Raito's back, and the chains pulled back into her puppet's body, while the chest dropped to the floor. Using Raito to pick up the box, she handed it to Seishin. "Cheers." Smiling underneath her puppet's dark cloak; her gleaming teeth the only thing visible. Stepping farther into the cavern, Kidan came across two ninja in unique attire. One a young tan skinned man with a stern look, and the other a scary woman. Intrigued, he quickly eyed the box. Upon noticing it, he stepped back behind the wall and watched to see what they would do with it. Grabbing the box and placing it on the ground, Seishin grabbed a couple exploding tags from his pouch and carefully placed them upon the large rock partially blocking the entrance, after he succeed he calmly walked away. "You may wanna cover your eyes..." After getting to a safe distance, Seishin merely snapped his fingers triggering the explosion. Gritting his teeth, Kidan watched as the door closed off he turned back to the two Suna ninja. Gripping into the rock with his hands, he quickly tossed it in their direction. Watching as the boulder rolled past them, Kidan casually said "I believe that lil' box there is Iwagakure property..." Hibiki turned around; the puppet she was in hiding her form, pulling out the scythe attached to it's shoulder, she let it drop; the blade's tip cracking the earth at the lazy motion. "Oh boy; I knew I was right!" "But you made a sad mistake, you missed..." perparing Raito's body; she flexed the claws and made the barbed talons on it's feet grip the floor; perparing to lunge in a fast motion once Seishin gave the signal. Clapping his hands together, he called out Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison allowing multiple pillars of earth surround the armed puppet. Jumping to the side, he lunged at the other shinobi fists blazing. Glaring at the already noticed enemy shinobi, he jumped back grabbing a smoke bomb from his shinobi pouch and swiftly throwing it on the ground. With this Seishin made his get away to avoid the Iwagakure shinobi, not only was the corner shroaded in smoke, the gas contained poison that can cause overtime paralyze anyone who even dares to a one whiff of the toxin. He sprinted back toward his partner, switching back directions toward his opponent. "Are you alright Hibiki? Do you need help?" While speaking, his right hand was behind him, silently placing several chakra strings on Kouken. Manipulating the lifeless doll, it wrapped its arms around Seishin and lifted his head near Seishins height level, opening its mouth. Smirking, she used Raito's unique trait. The chakra-core that powered her unique creations also were added with their special traits... Raito's chakra core wasn't in him; he was just a frame. Hibiki ''wore it around her neck; and she was already in the puppet; problem solved. Raito's trait was an ability to produce venom from his weapons... and the trait to absorb minerals and all the precious foundations from the earth. The ''earth ''around her in particular. If Raito could have smiled with Hibiki: he would have. Raito's body began harvesting the earth around it; and finally, using it's flexability it grasped the earth stone pillar, simply gripping; it shattered the first restraint. "I'm just peachy Seishin..." using what movement it could; it swung the scythe through the rest of pillars, decapitating each and every one. "That all you got?!" Hibiki's body motion influencing Raito's own, her emotions into a puppet... the first semi-intelligent puppet of it's kind. Trying to devise a plan while inside the poison cloud, with quick thinking Kidan quickly spun at insane speeds. "Piercing Fang!" he called as the cloud of smoke dispersed around him. Still spinning, still with precise speed he flew towards the two puppeteers. "Tch...this should stop him." Making a few hand motions with Seishin's puppet, Kouken precisly aimed his head toward the foe, it then fired a small, highly explosive bullet from its mouth, hoping to sucessfully counteract. Seconds before making contact with the explosive, Kidan stopped mid air and crossed his arms as he made contact with the explosive. Slamming into it, it exploded against him knocking him back into the cavern wall. "Haha, you two are fun" he called lifting his fists up, bloody and cut from the explosion and impact into the wall. A fiery blue chakra erupted around his fists, resembling claws "Chakra Paw" he called as the fiery chakra crackled along his fists. Hibiki rushed forward in Raito's body; swinging the scythe in long strokes, slow at first, but after being swung they became swift and devastating, whistling through the air at it's speed. Green venom coating the tip of the entire blade, it's toxin designed to shut off the internal organs, a deadly potency. "Fun, are we?" "I think I am; don't know about my partner..." she unleashed the final combo and swung her scythe at full length, hand at the bottom of the hilt, and blade perparing to cut Kidan in half. Sidestepping the scythe swing, to no avail. The scythe, whacking at his side left a gash causing him to topple on his side. As he laid on the ground, he ripped up rock from the ground and tossed it in their direction. "''Looks like I need to use this technique" he thought as he crossed his arms. Flaring with a yellow veil the details of his eyes disappeared. "First Gate!" With no hesitation, Seishin proceeded to grab a hand full of kunai attached by several exploding tags, ten kunai knives to be exacted. Tossing them in the air, connecting one chakra strings to the weapons preforming Manipulating Attack Blades. "Great...Watch my back Hibiki." "Maybe I should have brought out a defensive puppet, this looks like its going to be rough." Quickly sidestepping back and forth, Kidan was ready for Seishin's attack. His fists began to charge brightly "It seems this one is quite devious" he thought glancing over Seishin. Perparing her next attack, she smiled, placing Raito's scythe across her back, she used her puppets jagged clawed feet and barbed fingers to climb the side of the wall as a spider or bat, and reach the top, the only evidence that she was there was the lack of any rock; her cloak as dark as the cave's shadows. Looking to Kidan, she worked out her chakra strings, causing a jagged cross to appear out his wrist, acting as a razor dagger; the next act would crush him, she chopped the stalagmite infront of her inhalf; causing it to collapse to her target below; Kidan's bulky head. Hearing the sound of rocks crumble, Kidan quickly looked up. Falling rocks came his way, and he had little time to react. "Earth Release: Earth Dome" he called as a dome of earth shot up around him. The falling rocks slamming into the dome, was the call for him to get out and strike. Breaking through the dome, he called out "Assimilated Sand Waterfall Funeral!". The dome and fallen rocks around him dispersed into sand and flew towards Hibiki. Hibiki immediately began skittering across the ceiling and walls as a roach, quick and nimble, Raito's body perfect for the excursion. Then, finding a place to the wall, she leaped from it; her puppets legs powerful enough to launch her directly to the ground infront of Kidan, rolling into the motion, she performed a summersault and unleashed her two cross-daggers, stabbing them forward to gouge the man. Using the speed and strength of the First Gate, Kidan headbutted the Raito puppet straight in the head knocking it and Hibiki away. Turning to Seishin, Kidan began to run and gave a jump. Almost instantly, he began to spin "Piercing Fang!" he chimed. Positioning each kunai in Seishin's desired direction, he launched them at Kidan. Though, he didn't intend to pierce the body buildup shinobi, rather arranging them to pass near him. Immediately as the trap was successfully set, the young puppeteer activated Remote Exploding Tag hand seal. Kidan was surrounded by the ten kunai, the paper bombs began detonated causing an explosion. Stopping mid-rotation he braced himself for the explosion, he covered his face with his arms. Inside the explosion, he felt the painful sensation of each explosion going off. Falling down from the smoke, he grasped his right arm. "Dammit..." he thought to himself. Out of quick idea's, Kidan clenched both fists despite the pain in his arm and called out "Second Gate". Seishin grew angry as this was just a waist of time, the only obstacle from completing the mission was the enemy and Seishin wanted this whole operation to end as soon as possible. "Ugh...Why won't he just give up, the pain he has endured should have been enough for the guy to at least die. We've got a tough one here and his not going easy on us, if I could just get around him somehow and grab the box making an run for the deeper caverns to bury the box, we would be through. Hibiki would be needed to distract him. But now his opened the second gate to the Eight Gates. His strength is now more enhanced then it was, plus it serves as an extra boost of energy. This is going to be tough and I don't want to abandon Hibiki...ughhh." Looking at Kouken laying on his side of the floor after using his last technique, Seishin attached several chakra strings to the puppet, lifting him up from the ground and posting him infront for protection, while detaching another scroll from his belt. "Hibiki?! Are you ok?" Hibiki's puppet body sputtered and twitched, it's chest heaving and arms fidgeting, but slowly, it soon stopped, and Hibiki raised her puppets arm to the side, grasping hold of the earth and pulling herself up slowly. Raito's head was badly damaged, but she had could repair it with more earth very soon if she wanted. Using the scythe from her shoulder as support, she popped her puppet's joints in creepy unison. "O-of course I'm fine nit-wit, stop worrying and form a plan." Running forward, Kidan thrusted forward his left arm hoping to deal a fatal strike to the puppet he headbutted earlier. Chakra surged around his fists, as a claw shaped outline appeared once more. Unlike before, it had a faint yellow glow and seemed to strain his fists. Hibiki's puppet body was faster then he should have thought though, using her speed, she vanished to the side of his body, and thurst her puppet's leg forward, the talons on her reaper's feet was enough to tear through steel, his body would prove itself like wet tissue paper. Trying his best, Kidan side stepped the talons taking a small cut to his broken arm. "Man.... I'm not getting a break today am I" he humorously thought. Running forward, trying to ignore the pain he thrusted forward once again aiming right at Seishin. "Damn he's coming fast." Jumping back, Seishin used Kouken to aim his head toward the ceiling. Once again, the weaponized wooden doll fired a second explosive bullet at the sky which hit the overhead rocks; causing leftover debris to fall in hopes to reach Kidan. However the cracks in the walls also caused more debris to fall under Seishin. In hopes to protect himself, Seishin detached the strings from his primary puppet and summoned another from his scroll. Left to decide between a fatal hit, or dodging the debris Kidan tucked and rolled to the side. Looking on, he watched as Seishin called out another puppet. Seishin called out his Ouja snake puppet, which when summoned was immediately wrapped around Seishin in order to protect him from the falling rocks. Close...It seems the rocks made a few minor dents, shouldn't be anything to worry about, but we need to finish this battle now. Hibiki pulled her fingers back and forth inside her puppet, causing Raito's body to snap and hiss as his metal body parts went into overdrive. Smirking, she grasped her scythe and twisted a piece of the hilt; soon after, the hilt's elaborate pieces glew a blue color, from her chakra. The scythe's blade now pointed upward, the scythe had became a spear. Gripping it, she rushed forward, preparing to spear him in the spine. Taking a deep breath, Kidan closed his eyes. Time seemed to slow down around him, as he crossed his fists. "Dire Form: Wild Bear!" he called as he got down on all fours. Fur covered his body, and his eyes went dark. A veil of chakra coated his body, following a piercing growl. Turning to Raito, Kidan charged to the puppet and slammed his paw onto its head launching him into the air. His paws surging with chakra, he began to spin at intense speeds downward onto Raito- who safely housed the controller. Jumping on top of the large puppet snake, Seishin could see the man had changd his appearance; most likely meaning a transformation that increases speeds. "Cursed Seal...? Maybe this guy might be one of the Mushinoiki Clan members depending on animal appearance. He did say he was from Iwagakure after all...hmph." Re-attaching the chakra string on his kouken puppet to stand, it maneuvered to direct and extend its left hand toward the spinning shonobi. Several compartments upon from the arm containing several summoning kanji marks. "Thousand Hand Manipulation Art." Thousands of other puppet appendages were released from the summoning marks coming at the Iwagakure ninja with great force. Increasing his speed, Kidan turned himself mid-rotation and barreled through the puppet appendages. Stopping his rotation, he was above Seishin and let out a roar. His chakra paws went straight for the male puppeteer. Hibiki smirked, rushing forward she had an idea. Grasping her chakra-core on her neck with Raito's hand, she infused his body with more of her chakra. Giving it a boost, and giving her motions, and reaction time enhancements, enough to get closer to his level... if she could. But it would strain her, she was cheating the body with chakra, and it would cost later. Soon her puppet's body blurred across area, and crashed into the newly transformed Kidan. "Die already!" Her arms wrapped around him as a tackle, and crashed him and her into the wall, causing more earth to crumble from above... "Lets hurry up and finish this before the whole cavern crumbles..." Seishin remarked dogding various rocks and detaching the arm mechanism from his puppet. She had made her way there... Surein had disobeyed direct orders given by her uncle. But it wouldn't matter now, she had to help him with his mission! Dropping to the outer river where the cave began, she leaped into the tunnel, and sprinted forward... she could feel chakra everywhere, and the place was rumbling before she even got in there. As she made her way close to the battle area, one thought raced across her mind; I have to help Uncle Kidan! Embedded into the wall, Kidan quickly smelt something familiar in the air. "No....." he thought as the scent of Surein's chakra filled the air. Quickly he slammed his free paw onto Raito and flicked the puppet aside. Growling, he jumped into the air and performed a Piercing Fang aiming down on the puppet. Pulling the strings, she knew she didn't have much durability left on Raito, she fliped her body over on her stomach, and took a large tiger leap away from the blast, using what leg power she could that was left of her puppet's energy. Soon after, the puppet's body grew weaker, it had taken too much damage, and she couldn't stay in it any longer. Detacching the strings, the puppet's rib cage opened wide, and it's arms fell to both of it's sides. Crawling out of it, Hibiki grimaced, placing a scroll on the ground, she placed chakra into it; placing Raito's shell inward, and her new puppet out... Niku. ''A dangerous flesh, bone, and metal bound hound appeared. Horns on each side of it's skull, it's fangs snapped with life-like reality, and it's peering empty skull stared at Kidan. Attaching the strings, Hibiki was ready once more... Surein looked at the battle as she entered the room. Uncle Kidan was in his form, she had to help him! These two were the enemy! Charging chakra on her hands, she made a clawed swipe that discharged chakra and air into a slicing wave, capable of cutting stone. Dodging the bladed wind through jumping on top of Ouja and guiding Kouken to evade the waves. Griting his teeth while staring at the other shinobi who had seemed to be affilaited with the other Iwagkaure enemy. "I've literally had it with all these interruptions. This ends...now." Manipulating the mobile puppet, Seishin used his chakra strings to lift him high in the air. Thereh he opened his mouth, preparing to release the explosive bullet. Since the young women was near the entrance, Seishin didn't want to miss, having the level advatange would serve more accurately. The explosive bullet was shot targeting the new face. Reinforcement Surein simply threw her Kunai at it. It would explode on impact, as all explosives did with a physical deterrant. Noticing her next idea. She clasped her hands together, performing a ''Body Flicker Technique ''to vanish away from the scene of the explosion, and beside the cave-wall, far enough away to get back on the offensive to her foe; Seishin. Forcing the guardian puppet to retreat back to its master, Seishin quickly located his new foe. "Two puppets...one with a few minor dents and another without an arm. Lets see how this turns out, I might have to use our cooperative puppet to finish both of them off." Drawing a kunai from the pouch located on the puppeteers right leg, he threw it at the young kunoichi. Lunging in front of the kunai, Kidan still in the form of a bear and coated in blood swiped down knocking away the kunai. Letting out a howl, he ran towards Seishin claws first. "Hmph. So repetive..." Still above the snake puppets large head, the young puppeteer waited until the transfomred shinobi had gotten in close enough range to release a secret compartment, simultaneously manipulating the kunai knife Seishin previously threw as it was connected to a chakra string. King Snake dropped its jaw revealing what appeared to be a firearm hidden within its mouth. The kunai was lifted into the air, aiming at Surein. Ouja's released a continuous burst of flames at the Iwagakure shinobi and launched the kunai at the Iwagakure kunouchi. Surein watched the kunai. It wasn't hard to dodge a flying object, rolling to the side to evade the simple toss. She readied herself once more, flexing her hands outward, claws of chakra formed on her finger-tips. Giving out a slight battle-roar, she rushed towards Surein's puppets. She would use her claws to tear the puppet to shreds... piece by piece decapitated. White hair blown around as she sprinted, her simple yellow goggles stood there on her face. Rolling to avoid the continuous burst of flames, Kidan ducked behind a large stone. His bear form slowly dissipated and he returned to his humanoid stature. "''Gonna need to save some chakra" he thought to himself forming a hand seal. "Assimilated Sand Waterfall Funeral!" he called as the rock infront of him shattered into a silver coated sand-like entity. Flying towards Seishin, it quickly hardened and smoke poured from the base upward. "Summoning Technique: Great Earth Mortar" he exclaimed from a few feet back- his hands planted onto the ground. Aiming directly at Seishin, a large blast shot from the cavity of the mortar towards Seishin. While Surien rushed and Kidan preforming his technique, Seishin who still had a chakra string attached by his previously thrown kunai once again used manipulation. Redirecting its position to match Suriens direction it was once again thrown. By the time Seishin finished this action, a formation of rock resembling a missile was shot aiming at young puppeteer himself. Barely dodging by jumping off against his snake puppet falling to the floor. Hibiki stood there controlling Niku, the beast growling with a mechanical sound, a sound of constant hissing from his chakra-core immenatied. The beast tackled Kidan harshly, it's horns on either side of his body, keeping it's momentum up, it would perpare to pin him to the wall. And a puppet was just as strong as he was. This one in particular. Surein grimaced, hitting the ground, causing cracks and dust to hurl into the air to shield herself. Watching the kunai, mitigated by the wall of sand and dirt in front of her, nick the sleeve of her shirt and trickle out blood Kidan quickly felt the force of Niku slamming into him. Feeling his back slam into the wall, he tried to wriggle free. His eyes fixated to the un-exploded mortar on he ground across the cavern. Within the next few seconds, it went off causing the cavern to shake madly. Surein fell to the ground, hissing from the damage... while Hibiki kept her movements rapid, almost frantic, she was going to make Niku eat that fat slab of meat, and tear him into morsels for the bats in the cave! Niku kept pushing back, sliding back, but using more force to propel them once more into the walls, intent to crush the fool, it's jaws began snapping, razors for teeth shown, glass tips, intended to shatter when breaking the skin to fester in the wounds... "Heh, looks like my chakra is nearly depleted" Kidan though as he felt the harsh iron of Niku crush his bones against the cavern wall. Within seconds he felt the sharp teeth of Niku gnaw into his shoulder the poison it emitted slowly entered his blood stream. His head quickly fell, and his body seemed still. Out of nowhere, chakra began to surge around him. "Eight Gate!" he called as his chakra began to burn and melt at the body of Niku. Slamming his palms to is head, it caved in the puppets head. The cavern wall behind him finally gave out, causing the entire room to shake. Strong vibrations coming from the whole cavern itself, giving off a sensation throughtout the shinobi skin causing them to pause their actions. From Kidans angle of the field, large cracks began to envelop the cave; spreading and ripping stone until it was loose enough to fall in place. Dispelling his King Snake puppet and retracting the one armed Kouken to attach to Seishin's back. He planned to escape, killing the enemy wasn't the proriety. It was concealing the box in a safe location thats not necessarly safe at the moment. Everyone would have to escape and either settle their differances or continue fighting elsewhere. Taking the first step to the entrance the young puppeteer nearly forgot about the box that was left behind. Since his partner was the closest to the object he began to shout at her. "Hibiki! The Box! Retreive it!" Hibiki watched in horror, immediately, her strings snapped free, rushing to the box, she watched as stone began to fall around her, placing a scroll out, she bit her finger... slamming it on the paper... watching as the box vanished from view, and into the scroll... it would be safe. Placing it in her pocket, she watched as events took place... Surein just watched on, her mouth agape, this was bad. His body smashed into the wall, all of his muscles were destroyed. Opening the Eight Gate left him depleted of all chakra and his body was weak. Glancing up, he saw a shocked Surein in the distance. "Su- Surein-chan... get away" he softly muttered trying to lift his arm up, to no avail. "Run!" Seishin yelled to the others as sprinting to safety. The ceiling started to collapse, endless river of rocks fell from the sky. Noticing that the young Iwagakure kunoichi was standing in place staring at her relative that was too weak to and to far away to aid in their escape. "What are you doing?! Come on!" Both were about to face near death as the boulders inched closer by each passing moment. It didn't matter if they were the current enemy, Seishin knew it was the right thing to save them...or at least one of them. Swiftly placing chakra threads upon Suriens body, Seishin reeled her in, falling back from danger. Leaving Kidan and Hibiki back...with the walls collapsed. Surein glanced around, she was going to black out... her form was going to take over... she needed to calm down, even if that meaned silencing the noises and crashes around her, even if it meant closing her eyes and being saved by an enemy... she wouldn't be reverted to a beast and die. She knew she would die if she did... Hibiki looked around as the placed began to crumble, attempting to stand, a boulder crashed down infront of her body, and she gasped as the shockwave slammed her into a wall, the room further cracking... a piece of ceiling fell directly to her body... mumbling the words to the universe. "Screw you." ''her reference to destiny and karma... "For the one who killed me, I don't feel much hatred towards you. I feel warm inside...." Kidan said glancing at Hibiki. She probably couldn't here him as blood filled up his neck, but he intended to get his words out. "My time has come to a close, I don't think I should even attempt to kill you here, Surein wouldn't like than. I wish not for them to steer down this path, but hopefully my kin are smart enough not to follow the path of revenge." he said before closing his eyes. With a smile on his face, Kidan finally became content "Looks like I escaped the Curse" he muttered before all went silent and rocks fell around him. Recovering from the fall Seishin forcivly took on the way out of the large cavern, he arises from the crumbled rocks and dirt on one knee. An aching pain struck his head like a migraine; placing his hand on his forehead due to suffering dizziness, the puppeteer looked around the surrounding area, noticing the blue haired kunoichi. ''"Hey that's...the...girl from...OH SHIT!!!" A millions thoughts raced through his head like a storm, leaving his partner in the ruins of battlefield made him worry to near death. "Did she die? Is she still alive? How am I going to get her out, What if she's really hurt...what if she's needs my help...I need help...explosives...something to get these rocks out of the way...no wait...I could get help from Anb-...no...message the Kage...Ugh! What should I do? What should I do?! What should I do?!?!" "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!" After lifting himself from the ground he paused in pain, his knee had been scraped from the impact, blood dripped from his leg and stained his cloths. Turning his attention toward the girl, he quietly observed her...something was wrong. Most likely the possible death of the family member had gotten. Enduring the pain, Seishin slowly walked towards her, intending to put his hand on her shoulder but remained cautious as she could turn and attack him. This mishap didn't mean the battle was truly over, knowing this chakra strings were attached to Kouken puppet that was left behind. Surein didn't move, but she was intent on being comforted... she had to block out the rage and fear... she had to stop thinking. Slowly she let herself begin to cry, she needed to feel something... her uncle had died, all... for what? A mission? She knew that some members of her Clan and ninja's died everyday, but this... shocked her to the core. She was shivering from how bad her crying was becoming, tears freely streaming down her face. Feeling sympathy for the young kunochi, Seishin felt that it was best to leave her alone. His words would only push her farther as he is partially responsible for death of the relative. Limping over to the encased caverns debris, he attempted to develop a plan in his mind.'' "Theirs no way I could physical move all these boulders out of the way, even if I tried and succeeded Hibiki would probably die before I do...if she's not already dead. I should of finished the heavy weight prototype puppet and brung it with me but its too late to go back to the village, too far away...explosives should shatter more rocks but the shock waves could enclose more...Ugh...their not much I can do."'' Sitting on the ground with his eyes shut, he tried to completely calm himself down. Stress only made it harder to think straight. Slowly opening his eyes he mumbled, "Hibiki..." Slowly, some of the rubble began moving... and an arm tore through the earthen debris, shattering a chunk of stone as a minature explosion. Hissing and moaning followed of mechanical gears winding. "Screw... you..." again taunting fate and destiny. She wasn't going to die just because some stone decided to fall on her. She wasn't going to do anything or not do anything thay she didn't want to... and dying was one of them. When the stones had fallen... and the roof collapsed onto her, Hibiki had resummoned Raito, utilizing his body as a shield, and keeping her safe from harm. His metal frame protecting her enough. Pulling herself out of the rubble, Raito had lost an arm, and had dislocated hers because of it. But the puppet had enough strength to pull her out. Seishin's attention was captured by the debree that began to scatter from the ruins. "The enemy...or..." He thought as the figure revealed itself to be his teammate and friend, Hibiki. Seeing her face gave him pure relief..."Thank god your alive..." "Like hell, I'm not going to die." "Not yet, anyways." Her voice calm, but her body close to broken. Standing up, she attempted to walk toward him... she faltered, a limp in her gait, and her arm lay dismal at her side. Dislocated, and in pain, swaying to and fro without control. Surein was by herself... hugging her knees. Letting out tears, and shutting out the world. Witnessing the agony she briefly suffered, Seishin attempted to rush towards her to tend to Hibiki's injury. However, his own flesh scrape prevented him from moving very far. Kneeling down and analyzing his right leg, he noticed it continued bleed out. Ripping a small section of his clothing with a Kunai knife, he wrapped the cloth around his leg to compress pressure on the wound. "Alright...I guess we need a new plan. The cavern is utterly destroyed, we have a valueble box that seems to be some noticing importance to other countries, and we have a teenage girl crying over the death of the relative. I'd advise that we find a nearby town, and tend to our wounds while we send back a message to the Kazekage telling we've have been experiencing some delays and need further instructions." Glaring at Surien made Seishin feel great amount of sympathy for her, in regret of previous actions he turned to Hibiki for advice. "And the girl...we can't just leave her out here. Enemy or not, it's not the right thing to abandon her...suggestions?" Hibiki looked to Seishin, her puppet the only thing supporting her. "Yeah, a new plan sounds nice." Some cockiness in the nature to suppose sarcasm, but some seriousness. "Meh, I've never been one for the right thing, but if you must..." "I say we dump her at the next stop or bring her to our village." "Either sounds great to me..." Hibiki sighed, she didn't want to leave her all alone... rubbing the back of her neck, she sounded too cruel... it was the adrenilne speaking. "Sorry... kinda in pain at the moment, blowing it off." "But the options are the same, our next stop or Sunagakure." Surein sniffled, her body rocking, she placed one of her hands in the dirt, grasping stone and dust, clenching it. "I'm not gonna ditch her in the rode like poor lost puppy." Limping over to the young girl, he kneeled to her level to directly converse with her. She was very shoken and disturbed, hesitating, he gently grabbed her shoulder and shook slightly shook her. "Hey, can you listen to me for a moment?" "H-h-huh?" Surein raised up her head, her eyes blood-shot from the new found stress, and her cheeks streaked by the salty tears. "W-what?" Hibiki watched... this would be good to see. Wiping a tear that slowly departed from her eye, Seishin commenced his proposal. "Alright, I can only imagine how difficult this is for you, but we can't mustn't stay here any longer. We need to rest up, and go back to Sunagakure. I swear that we aren't taking you as a prisoner or a hostage in this situation. I give you my sincere word that we will sort this whole complication without war and you won't be harmed in anyway. My word is something I never go back on, no matter what the case. I just need you to trust me to prove it." Holding out his hand, he offered to help her up from the ground. She just wanted to escape the pain. She needed someone to take care of her, at the moment... the lines between friend and foe were broken. "A-alright..." Her lip quivering, she was too stricken emotionally to do much. She stood up, her legs quivering as well. Hibiki looked to her, "This should be intresting..." Walking past the two, she made her way to a flat rock, placing her limp on it, she looked at it, grasping it with Raito's only arm, and her working one in it, she gripped it hard. And then... a sudden twist and jerk outward let the joint fall back in place, and she screamed from the pain. "AAAAAGGGH!!!" Hissing as the wound set itself in, she winced at the odd numb feeling. Grasping her now reconnected arm, she smirked. "Almost good as new... ugh..." "After the crew took time and effort to tend to their injuries and rest for several days in a hotel nearby Kusagakure village, they continued their objective to return to Sunagakure to uphold further instructions from the Kazekage and possibly solve any conflicts that would uproar a futile war between both Sunagakure, Iwagakure, and uproar from the Mushinoiki Clan over the loss of their clan head and dear family member." Category:KingBarragan Category:Fahuem